Bloom
by GissyHarlonde
Summary: Sakaki is about the head of to guard the rose fields. That is until she sees a bit of trouble. One Shot. Sakaki x Fujisaki


_**This a one-shot crossover alternate universe. Personalities of characters are still there, it's just the universe is the different to both Azumanga Daioh and Dangan Ronpa.**_

In a sunny morning when birds are flying, Sakaki walks out of her home silently as her roommate Ayumu and Chiyo are prepared for catching the fairies with the butterfly nets. Sakaki would like to join them to have a good time but unfortunately she has to go to the rose fields are protect the roses from any danger. As Sakaki reaches the forest near there house, she hears a child's voice.

"Hey Miss Sakaki, I hope you'll have good luck protecting the roses!"

She looks back; it turns out to be a waving Chiyo wishing Sakaki good luck. She waves back to Chiyo and smiles. She proceed on moving forward into the forest. It seems pretty peaceful at first. That is until

"P-Please! Don't fight about this!"

Sakaki hears someone's voice. It seems that the person is crying. She ran forward to see what is going on. She then sees Kaori Aida arguing with the prince of the other kingdom. The prince is no other Byakuka Togami. Sakaki has known about him from the royal meetings as the she was the the substitute guard. She also see some other people there like Makoto Naegi, Aoi Asahina, Chihiro Fujisaki, and Koyomi Mizuhara. Makoto, Aoi, and Chihiro tries to calm the situation. Both are very nervous; Chihiro even has been weeping.

"G-Guys! I know you two had a rough start but fighting isn't going to solve anything!" persuade Makoto, as he tries to keep calm.

"Naegi's right!" said Aoi "This has been getting out of hand!"

"P-Please, stop fighting...!" wept Chihiro "This won't end well if we do..!"

Chihiro keeled to the ground and began to cry. Kaori notice that happening. She's beginning to feel bad

"Miss Fujisaki, I'm sorry. It's just Togami has been out of line with this idea!"

"That's _Prince _Togami to you!" insisted Byakuka, as he crosses his arms. "The idea itself isn't bad. The only people who would find it bad are pests."

Kaori has the urge to slap Byakuka in the face. That is, until she notices that Sakaki is witnessing. She began to feel flustered and began blushing

"M-M-M-Miss Sakaki?!" shouted Kaori

Everyone in then looks towards Sakaki. Kaori and Koyomi are the only ones familiar with her.

"Hey Miss Sakaki, long time to see." Koyomi said in a surprisingly casual manner. "Though, this isn't really a good time to be here"

"I know this is bad timing but I just heard someone crying." said Sakaki.

"Oh, it's nothing Miss Sakaki. It's just I got an order from Togami that I have to assist Miss Fukawa to the rose fields this weekend" said Kaori "I'm afraid she will go into here Genocider form or whatever!"

"_Prince _Togami! And for the record, with the way you are acting, it's best to let her go into her Genocider Syo personality" mocked Byakuka

"Hey! That's a bit too far!" shouted Koyomi

"Please don't.."

Chihiro is still crying and kneeling on the ground. Sakaki has notice her. She walked close to dear Fujisaki and kneeled on the ground. Kaori has notice this and starts to freak out in the inside, due to her obviously secret crush on Sakaki.

"Are you okay?" asked Sakaki

"Not so much." said Chihiro, as she began wiping tears from her eyes "I don't like it when my friends fight and I'm too weak to stop them."

"Heh, honestly, telling this to a knight girl wouldn't help matters" mocked Byakuka

Out of anger, Kaori punched the prince in the face. Byakuka fell to the ground and passed out. Aoi, Koyomi, and Makoto are all shocked in fear for what may happen

"M-Miss Aida, d-don't you think this has gotten too far?" stuttered Makoto.

"He may talk crap about me but he will not talk anything ill about Miss Sakaki!" claimed Kaori

"Kaorin, you may want leave at the point because this isn't the time Prince Togami would forgot" said Koyomi

Kaori sighed. She started to calmed down after what she said and began to realized she almost revealed her secret.

"You're right, Yomi" replied Kaori "I shouldn't have done that. I'll be going"

Kaori has walk to the left of the forest. She looked back to see Sakaki. Kaori hopes to be with her. As she walked forward, Makoto and Aoi picked up the unconscious prince and carried him.

"I think we might have to bring him back to the castle" Makoto said nervously "There king may worry what will happen."

"I think we may need help from Sakura half way there" claimed Aoi as she looked at Koyomi "Mizuhara, I hope everything will go well for you and Aida."

"Thanks Miss Asahina. I'll proceed to check on Kaorin when I meet up with her again"

"That's good. Anyway, See ya later"

As Makoto and Aoi walked and carried Byakuka to the right of the forest, Koyomi looked at Sakaki and Chihiro.

"Well, I might as well check to see if Kaorin would be okay. Hopefully, she won't come across Tomo because how she is." claimed Koyomi "Chihiro, I hope you'll get better and Sakaki.. good luck with whatever you're doing"

"Thanks"

Koyomi heads off to the left to follow Kaorin. Sakaki and Chihiro are alone together, not knowing what's going to happen.

"H-Hey, this won't happened again in the future, right" stuttered Chihiro

"Well, we may have to see what happens."Sakaki spoken softly"But for now I don't think we have to worry."

Chihiro blushed as she felt the comfort in those words. She began smiling at Sakaki.

"You seem to have a very strong heart." said Chihiro "I really admire that about you."

Sakaki smiles of what Chihiro said. It almost seem that the two are like a couple. Then, Chihiro had thought of a question.

"Say, where were you heading off to before you saw that horrible fight?" asked Chihiro.

"I'm supposed to be going to the rose fields and guard it from any danger" answered Sakaki "It seem like a dangerous job but it's not too bad"

"Really? Is it okay if I come with you to it?" asked Chihiro "I know I may be weak but-"

"Sure. You can come along." replied Sakaki as she smiled "It's been very long since I had someone coming along"

"Great! Thanks." said Chihiro as she smiling "By the way, my name is Chihiro Fujisaki. Is it alright if I know what's your name?

"My name is Sakaki. Yuiko Sakaki." replied Sakaki

Sakaki and Chihiro walked forward to in the forest. As they walked forward, both of the grew feelings for each other. However, they felt it's too soon to be that way. Both of them thought they should know about each other first.

"S-So, what are some of the things you like, Miss Sakaki?" asked Chihiro, as she is blushing

"Believe it or not, I am more of into cute things, like cats." answered Sakaki "I usually never tell this to anyone"

"Why is that? It's not a secret you kept from other people..is it?"

As that question occurred, Sakaki stopped walking for a moment and thought about it. Chihiro had did the same, only wonder what's happening.

"Actually, most people, including some of my own friends think that I'm a 'tough mysterious cool' girl. It's the reputation I had because of how physically strong I am." said Sakaki as she felt a bit melancholy "And majority of the time, you don't normally see that type into cute things. I want to be cute like my friend that I had who's my roommate but I don't feel I'll be cute at all"

"Hmm, I do see how you feel." replied Chihiro "But I don't think you're 'tough', 'mysterious' or 'cool'. I think you're very strong. And seeing this side of you having a thing for cute things is what I actually find adorable."

As hearing that, Sakaki began to blush very hard. Chihiro is the second person to find Sakaki adorable. The first is being Chiyo.

"Maybe I should tell you about the thing I'm into" said Chihiro "I'm mostly into computers and also a programmer."

"Really? That's very nice" said Sakaki, as she began to smile. "I don't know if this is true but I hear from my friends that computer programming is usually a 'guy' thing."

"Well..." Chihiro said softly, while feeling a bit nervous "There's another thing I have no choice but to tell you"

"What is that"

"I'm...a boy"

As those words came out, Sakaki was surprised and was not to sure what to say. The wind began to flow through.

"Are you...really..?"

Sakaki was lost for words about this. She never guessed that Chihiro Fujisaki was a boy. Chihiro got anxious and tears fell from his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I know this may be shocking but it's true. I am a guy."

"Why did you pretend to be a girl?"

"It's because I'm too weak to be a guy." said Chihiro "Before the time I dress like a girl, people tell me that I'm weak. I'm sure you're thinking that I'm weak as well."

"I actually don't think you're weak." claimed Sakaki.

"You don't?"

"Chihiro, I actually think you're strong for telling me this. I find that to be quite admiring."

Chihiro began to blush. He felt a lot of comfort from what she said. The two proceed to walk forward int the forest. They gotten a little closer to each other they were. As time passed, they finally got the the rose fields Sakaki said she would guard. Chihiro is amazed of how much roses there are.

"Whoa! You had to protect all of this?" Chihiro asked in amazement

"It's something I have been called to do for this time." replied Sakaki "No other guard was called for this."

"That's amazing, Yuiko!"

Sakaki blushes as she realizes that Chihiro is the first person to call her given name. She then smiles as him

"Thanks, Chihiro"

"Master! There you are!"

Just than, a little fairy that looks exactly like Chihiro only with a green aura around it flies down to land on his shoulder.

"Alter Ego. Is that you?" asked Chihiro

"Who is this little fairy?" asked Sakaki

"I'm sorry allow me to introduce myself." said the fairy "I'm Alter Ego. I was created by Master Fujisaki."

"Created? What do you mean?"

"Alter Ego was originally a computer AI I actually created" answered Chihiro "But I didn't know how he became a fairy."

"Oh! The way it happened is a little fairy cat friend came near the computer." replied Alter Ego "His magic spread through the computer"

"I see. I remember hearing something like happening before" said Sakai "Although, I didn't knew rather it's true or not."

Just then, a little fairy cat flew from above. It gently landed on Sakaki's shoulder. It's Mayaa.

"Mayaa, how did you find me here?" Sakaki asked in a surprised manner.

Mayaa meowed.

"Oh! That's the cat I was talking about!" Alter Ego said in excitement and flew towards Mayaa "It's nice to see you again, friend."

Mayaa again meowed. Chihiro and Sakaki are amazed that they are more connected then they thought. They then stare into each others eyes and blush.

"Hey Yuiko"

"Yes Chihiro?"

"Is it okay if I stay here and guard the fields?" asked Chihiro "Maybe with that, it will be the first become stronger for me"

"Sure" said Sakaki, with a smile on her face.

The both stand between the fields. There were not that much danger towards the roses. Time passes by. It's time for Sakaki to head home.

"I think I have to had home. I think I would keep my roomates waiting." said Sakaki.

"Is it okay if I follow you, Yuiko?" Chihiro asked with a blush on his face.

"Not a problem"

The two moved closer. Chihiro proceeds to hold Sakaki's hand. She held his hand back. Mayaa and Alter Ego flew ahead of them for 4 feet. Once the two starting walking in the opposite direction from when they came, some of the roses came from the ground and began to float up.

_The end to the beginning._


End file.
